Divisions and Squads
The Thanatos infrastructure is separated into four Divisions, each with two Squads. Reconnaissance ("Recon") The "Recon" division of Thanatos is responsible for all covert and intel-gathering missions, in addition to any bounty hunting required to keep the unit's funding above the minimum. The Chief of Reconnaissance oversees all missions conducted by this unit, and is in charge of monitoring the mental and emotional status of their personnel. Reconnaissance personnel must display an affinity for infiltration, target acquisition, long-ranged combat, investigation, and high-stress situations. * In the event of a large-scale military operation or emergency, the "Recon" division is also responsible for providing covering fire and real-time battlefield updates. Personnel are divided into one of two specializations: Covert Agents Covert agents are responsible for all infiltration, assassination, and sabotage missions within the unit. Squad members are trained in the use of sniper rifles, stealth units, explosives, and defensive tactics in order to carry out their missions, and must be comfortable with radio silence and self-lead objectives. * Covert Agents are expected to work in tandem with Intelligence and Retrieval personnel on a day-to-day basis in order to receive up-to-date intel on targets and ensure the success of acquisition missions. * In addition, Covert Agents are expected to with Alpha Squad personnel during large-scale missions in order to ensure the probability of a high-success mission. Scouts Scouts are responsible for all intel-gathering, target acquisition, and target surveillance missions within the unit. Scouts are trained in the use of stealth units, hunting techniques and survival methods in order to carry out their missions, and must be comfortable with pursuing a target until ordered otherwise. * Scouts are expected to work in tandem with Intelligence and Retrieval personnel on a daily basis to ensure the constant flow of accurate information. * In addition, Scouts are expected to coordinate with Besh Squad and Security personnel during large-scale missions to fortify unit defenses and provide additional aid. Operations The Operations division of Thanatos is responsible for the maintenance and security of the R.A.S. Vanguard ''and the Thanatos base, as well as the day-to-day protocols of the ''Vanguard. ''The head of this division also doubles as the Captain of the ''Vanguard, ''and is in charge of piloting the ship as needed. Operations personnel must be adept in engineering, security procedures, and offensive ship emplacements; and must be familiar with bridge protocols. * In the event of a large-scale military operation or emergency, the Operations division is also responsible for offensive ship manouvres and defense fortification. ''Personnel are divided into one of two specializations: Engineering Engineers are responsible for the maintenance and improvement of the R.A.S. Vanguard and the Thanatos base. They are also called upon to manufacture new and improved A.D. towers, security systems, and specialized assault weapons. * Engineers are expected to work in tandem with Security and Intelligence personnel on a daily basis to ensure that all defenses are up-to-date * In addition, Engineers are expected to coordinate with all Tactical Command and Reconnaissance squads during large-scale missions to provide technological support in the form of weapons and sheilding. Security Security personnel are responsible for the safety of the R.A.S. Vanguard, ''the Thanatos base, and all Thanatos members. They act as a police force for the unit, and display tendencies towards vigilance, protection, and justice. * Security personnel are expected to work in tandem with Engineering, Intelligence, and Tactical Command personnel on a daily basis to ensure any and all threats to Thanatos are handled efficiently and effectively. * In addition, Security personnel are expected to coordinate with Scouts, Intelligence Agents, and Besh Squad personnel during large-scale missions to fortify unit defenses and provide additional aid. * While not technically members of the Security staff, medical personnel will be assigned to this team to ensure their safety. Special Projects The Special Projects branch of Thanatos is responsible for unit-wide intelligence gathering, as well as asset retrieval and/or asset exfiltration. The Special Projects Director is able to interpret and distribute all intel as needed, is in charge of coordinating all retrieval missions, and also oversees the unit's vaults and funding. Special Operations personnel must possess higher-level computer skills and must be able to interpret, research, and parse data as necessary. * In the event of a large-scale military operation or emergency, the Special Projects division is also responsible for real-time intelligence updates. ''Personnel are divided into one of two specializations: Intelligence Agents Intelligence Agents are skilled investigators, hackers, and data analysts. They are responsible for obtaining information on targets or goods; and are extremely attentive, quick-thinking, and are able to solve problems creatively. * Intelligence Agents are expected to work in tandem with Operations and Tactical Command personnel on a daily basis in order to obtain and disseminate any and all information pertaining to threats and unit wellness. * In addition, Intelligence Agents are expected to coordinate with all divisions during large-scale missions in order to facilitate efficient and effective communication unit-wide. Retrieval Teams Retrieval personnel are responsible for any and all acquisitions, from targets to supplies. They are knowledgeable about exfiltration, drops, and standard acquisition protocols. They are also tasked with auditing the Thanatos vaults and ascertaining what supplies and funds are needed. * Retrieval teams are expected to work with Reconnaissance personnel on a daily basis in order to ensure high-mission success rates. * In addition, Retrieval teams are expected to coordinate with Alpha Squad during large-scale missions to ensure maximum offensive strength. * Any subsequent positions under the unit treasurer will be assigned to this team. Tactical Command Thanatos Tactical Command is responsible for any and all ground or air assault missions, in addition to large-scale defensive missions. The division leader, known as the Tactical Commander, is skilled in both offensive and defensive strategy, and is able to coordinate multiple squads efficiently and effectively. Division personnel are skilled soldiers who are comfortable with ranged/melee combat, starfighter piloting, interpreting/obeying orders, and operating in hostile conditions. * In the event of a large-scale military operation or emergency, Tactical Command will take the lead to ensure the highest probability of success. Personnel are divided into two separate squads: Alpha Squad Alpha Squad is the offensive arm of Tactical Command. They are the front line in all assault missions, and they are the go-to squad for starfighter dogfights. They are also tasked with the weapons training of new Thanatos recruits. * Alpha Squad is expected to work closely with Operations and Intelligence personnel on a daily basis to ensure any and all threats to Thanatos are handled efficiently and effectively. * In addition, Alpha Squad is expected to coordinate with Covert Agents, Special Projects, and Engineering personnel during large-scale missions in order to ensure the highest rate of mission success and the lowest rate of offensive-line casualties. Besh Squad Besh Squad is the defensive arm of Tactical Command. They are responsible for defending any and all members of the unit during assault missions, and can be called to action in order to apprehend highly dangerous criminals. * Besh Squad is expected to work closely with Security personnel on a daily basis in order to ensure the on-going safety of the unit as a whole. * In addition, Besh Squad is expected to coordinate with Scouts, Operations and Intelligence personnel during large-scale missions in order to ensure a strong defense and the lowest rate of defensive-line casualties. Category:Conduct Files Category:Unit Structure Category:General Information